I Kissed a Girl (Song)
I Kissed a Girl by Katy Perry is featured in I Kissed a Girl, the seventh episode of Season Three. It is sung by Santana and Rachel with Brittany, Mercedes, Quinn, Sugar, and Tina providing back-up. It is sung after the girls defend Santana when she is insulted by a jock. They sing this on their way to the choir room where the majority of the song is then performed which everyone seems to enjoy. Lyrics Santana: This was never the way I planned, Rachel: Not my intention Santana: I got so brave, drink in hand Rachel: Lost my discretion Santana: It's not what Rachel: I'm used to Santana: Just wanna try you on Rachel: I'm curious for you Santana and Rachel: Caught my attention Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: It felt so wrong, it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it Rachel: No I don't even know your name Santana: It doesn't matter Rachel: You're my experimental game Santana: Just human nature Rachel: It's not what good girls do, Santana: Not how they should behave Rachel: My head gets so confused, Santana and Rachel: Hard to obey Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Us girls we are so magical, Soft skin, red lips, so kissable Hard to resist, so touchable Too good to deny it Ain't no big deal; Santana: it's innocent Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl, and I liked it, Santana: The taste of her cherry chapstick Santana and Rachel with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: I kissed a girl just to try it, Rachel: I hope my boyfriend don't mind it Rachel and Santana with The Troubletones, Tina and Quinn: It felt so wrong; it felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl, and I liked it, I liked it Trivia *This is the song that Tina used for her audition for the New Directions, making this the second time this song has been sung in Glee. *The second song sung by Tina that has been reused with different singers. The first was Tonight. Both reused versions were released, neither version featuring Tina was released as a single. Both I Kissed a Girl and Tonight feature Rachel. Errors *During the performance, when Santana says her first "The taste of her cherry chapstick" line, her hair is sticking out in various places, however, when Santana is seen again her hair is back to normal. Gallery SantanaRachelIKAGS.png SantanaBrittanyIKAGS.png QuinnTinaIKAGS.png NDGirlsIKAGS2.png NDGirlsIKAGS.png Rachel and Santana.png Rory GIF i kissed a girl.gif|Rory's Face during performance brittana-i-kissed-a-girl.jpg santana-brittany-sugar.jpg sugat santana britt.png|Sugar, Santana & Brittany quinn tina.png|Quinn & Tina ND girls.png|ND girls & Troubletones IKAGQuitt.png IKAGSantana.jpg IKAGSugarLopiece.png IKAGBrittana.jpg IKAGRachel.jpg IKAGFaberry.jpg IKAGPezberry.jpg Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif IKAGRachcedes.png IKAGTina.png Tumblr mkvw24pn5Q1rzmt8uo1 250.gif QuinnNr31.gif Pezberry1.gif GleeGirlsNr2.gif i kissed a girl.png Videos thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Girls Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung by The Troubletones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 7 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three